


Intentions

by Sorrelglade



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Fantasizing, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Masturbation, Other, Pining, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrelglade/pseuds/Sorrelglade
Summary: Satan has feelings for the human that he doesn't understand.
Relationships: Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Writing the sin boys jacking off and pouting is the only thing I'm good at.

Satan slammed the door behind him. Emotions like this shouldn't be getting the better of him. Emotions in general shouldnt be getting the better of him. 

Lucifer. 

He knows how Satan felt towards the human. The new emotion he gained from being near them. How they soothed his rage bringing him to a calm and peaceful state. Satan of course wanted to explore this new emotion. This wonderful emotion. It took him a while before he could pinpoint it, but he was in denial about it.

He can't believe he trusted Lucifer.

The one time he came to Lucifer for help with anything! He didn't like the advice he got. It offered some clarity since Satan is smart enough to not trust him. But he wasn't expecting this.

Lucifer used his vulnerability against him. 

Satan had plans how he would confess what he felt. It wasn't very clear and it contained a lot of rambling but he is certain if it was meant to be you would understand. It didn't matter now. Lucifer got to you first.

But if he got you first, oh what a wonderful fantasy. He wanted to feel the warmth of your body pressed into his. To have your company on long lonely nights. For you to look at him fondly with those beautiful eyes.

Satan felt a tightness in his pants. Why must his own body tease him at a time like this? He didn't have any plans since his dearest brother ruined them. Why not?

He was already hardening faster than he was willing to admit. Satan has masturbated before but this time was different. His strokes grew faster and a bit uncomfortable. Nothing a little lube wouldn't fix. Luckily Asmodeus gave him some for a birthday one year. Satan will never admit to using it but he is thankful for it. His hand and member where slick and now he cant stop thinking about how wonderful it would feel for it to be your slick hole he was fucking instead of his hand.

He stroked himself harder. He gripped tightly around himself remembering human anatomy is smaller than demons. To fuck a hole that tight. That would be wonderful. Your tiny fragile body being absolutely ruined by him. He couldn't tell what would be hotter to him you begging for more or having you fucked completely stupid unable to even think of anything.

Satan came. Cum sprayed from him coating his hand is sticky white cream. He knows exactly what he felt towards the human now. He growled in anger. Lucifer was right! His intentions for you were not pure. 

He felt lust not love for the human. 

And that made him furious.


End file.
